95-Bored
by Heichou's Pet
Summary: Eren is bored, so Levi gives him something to do... (Contains yaoi)


Anyone ever heard of the '1000 fanfiction challenge'? Uh... yeah... I'm attempting that. Here's my first published entry! Enjoy!

* * *

#95- Bored

The crackling of the flames in the wall torches, and the scribbling of pen on paper were the only sounds in the room. It was quiet… too quiet for one Eren Jaeger. He was sitting in the dining area, a glass of water sitting nearby, his hands folded in front of him on the table. He was being disciplined, in the most non-violent way his tormentor knew how: By making him sit there while the other did paperwork.

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. It was extremely boring.

"What did I tell you about making noises, brat?" Gray eyes glanced up from the paper in front of them, their owner taking a break from the document to grasp the tea cup beside him and taking a sip.

"S-sorry, Heichou…"

Seemingly satisfied with the meek apology, Levi returned to his work, Eren becoming nothing but another shadow in the dark room to him yet again.

What exactly was sitting here while the captain did work supposed to teach him? He didn't know how exactly this was discipline. Though, knowing Levi, it probably was supposed to teach him something along the lines of 'sit down, shut up, and do what I say.' He'd only ended up here because he'd talked back to the shorter man during their daily cleaning rituals. Well… _Levi's_ daily cleaning rituals. He'd long grown tired of the man's Mysophobia, and had called him out on it. He actually considered himself lucky that all he'd gotten at the time was a kick to the gut. Now, the small man could deliver a wicked kick (As he'd learned long ago in the court room), but that had been all he'd escaped with.

Well, that and this evil form of detention.

He almost sighed again, stopping short of the sound actually escaping his throat when he remembered Levi's 'no noise' rule. Instead, he grabbed the glass that was sitting about a foot away from him and took a sip. The couple of ice cubes he had in the glass clinked as he tipped it back and his heart skipped a beat, emerald eyes slicking over to the other presence. Would that violate the rule? Luckily, Levi paid it no mind, continuing to slip through the papers in front of him, signing this, crossing out and scribbling down that. It amazed Eren how, even with something as simple as doing paper work, Levi somehow managed to do it with grace and elegance. The way his pen flowed over the paper, the perfect cursive handwriting that scrolled out of it on its way, and even the way he flipped the paper over to start on the one underneath it. Just like when on the battlefield, the captain did everything beautifully.

And _quickly_, too.

In just a few short moments of watching the older man, he'd gotten at least five pages done. It was then that he realized he was still holding the glass to his mouth, the water stopped just outside of his closed lips. He parted them slightly, allowing a small amount into his mouth and down his throat.

Replacing the glass on the table as silently as he could, he leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling again. He contemplated counting the bricks that made up the entire expanse of it, that's how bored he was. He even considered counting the strands in the spider web in the corner (He was lucky Levi wasn't very interested in looking at the ceiling. If he'd known Eren had missed that spider web during cleaning, he'd likely get a few more kicks… and his stomach still hurt from the first one). Unconsciously, he began tapping his finger on the wooden table.

He didn't know if it made a lot of noise or what, but he wasn't immediately told to be quiet again. Either the older man didn't hear him, or he just didn't care any more.

Or at least that's what he thought when he finally realized he was doing it. Of course, when he realized he was doing it, he stopped immediately.

"See, Jaeger? You're learning."

He started lightly from the intrusion of Levi's voice into his thoughts. He looked over to the other man, who seemed to have reached the end of his paperwork and was sitting back in his chair, arms crossed.

"What do you mean, Heichou?"

Levi rolled his eyes (A common occurrence when he dealt with Eren), reaching for his cup again to take another sip of his tea. Once he'd swallowed, he slammed the cup down, causing Eren to jump. The shorter man stood from the table, coming around it to stand behind Eren. "You knew you were making noise, and, even though it took you an ungodly amount of time, you shut yourself up. You're leaning, for once."

"Oh…" Eren felt his face heat in a blush. Maybe that had been the whole point of this 'discipline'.

"Though, you were incredibly annoying throughout the entire time we were sitting here. Is my company really that boring to you, Jaeger?"

Eren stumbled over his words. "N-no, Heichou. It's not you.. I just… well, I mean…"

"Tell the truth, brat." The icy tone in the Captain's voice was intimidating

"Well… I was bored… but, it wasn't because of you."

"Hmm…"

The presence of the other man disappeared from behind him and Eren let out a sigh of relief, until the presence reappeared in front of him, on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry, Heichou. Maybe if I'd had a book to read or something…" That was a lie. Eren had never been one for reading, so even if he'd been supplied with a book, he probably would have still been bored. "It really was interesting watching you work, though…"

Levi let out a sound that could almost pass for a laugh, and it caught Eren off guard. "You were really so bored that you thought watching me do paper work was _interesting_?"

"Um… well…. Yeah, just a little…"

Any trace of amusement that had just been on the older man's face disappeared and his normal, dead-pan expression was glued back in place. "Shitty brat… if you were that bored, you should have just told me… I could think of plenty things you could do."

"Really, sir? Like what?" Eren blinked, looking up at the other man from his still-seated position. He really was pretty curious as to what activities Levi had been keeping from him all this time.

Levi then did something that sent shivers up Eren's spine. _He smiled._ The type of smile that told the boy he was in trouble, and that evil thoughts were swirling around in his captain's brain. He swallowed hard, trying to avoid eye contact with the older man, but the presence across the table from him was so intimidating that he acted as a magnet. Sea-green eyes met steel gray, and there was a long moment of awkward silence (Awkward for Eren, at least), before Levi spoke up again.

"Come here, brat." He motioned with his fingers for Eren to come closer to him, and so he stood, turning to step around the table. "No… _on_ the table."

"Wh-what?! Why?"

"Don't question your superiors; just do as I say, shithead."

Not wanting to get on Levi's bad side more than he already was (And _always_ was, it seemed), Eren did as he was told. It was a bit embarrassing, climbing up onto the table and across the wood to get closer to his captain. When he'd reached the other end of the table, he just sat there, not sure what to do next. Should he stay on the table? Should he get down?

He didn't have to ponder over it long, however. Levi pushed him roughly, right in the middle of his chest, and he fell back onto his ass on the table.

"Lay down, brat. With your legs hanging off the table."

"But… Heichou…"

"What did I just say about questioning your superiors?"

Flinching a little at the harshness in the older man's voice, Eren decided not to protest any more. Despite how embarrassed he may be, despite not knowing what the Captain had planned, he would listen to him. Taking a shaky breath, he lay back on the table, and hung his legs over the side. Being that Levi was standing right next to the table in front of him, however, he had spread his legs so that one hung on either side of the other man. He swore if he could see his own face right now, he'd mistake it for a large tomato with eyes.

"Why so embarrassed, Eren?" Eren was momentarily stunned by the use of his actual name. "It's almost like you're picturing something in your mind…. Something dirty…"

Eren made a small groan and covered his face with his hands.

"What kind of dirty thoughts are running through your mind, brat?"

Back to just being brat again. But Eren could only concentrate on his own humiliation, and the hand that was trailing up his thigh…

Wait, what?

Jumping nearly out of his skin, Eren lifted his hands away from his face and shifted his gaze downward. The nimble fingers that belonged to the older man were tracing the places on his legs where the 3DMG straps would sit if he were wearing them. He'd taken them off hours ago before dinner, but still wore the white pants of his uniform. After a long day of training broken by bouts of sporadic cleaning, the pants were dirty, but the places where the belts had lain were stark white, the material underneath the leather not having been exposed to the dirt. These were what Levi traced, and Eren felt himself get oddly… _aroused _just from watching. The Captain's fingers were so long and slender, his nails perfectly manicured… reflecting the overall cleanliness that the man embodied. He thought back to the dirty magazine he, Jean and Connie had found when sneaking through the barracks of the higher-ups one day. He wondered what those fingers would feel like doing the things he saw in the magazine…

His pants were getting uncomfortably tight now, and the fact that Levi wasn't saying anything… just continuing to run his fingers up and down Eren's thighs, perturbed him. He wasn't sure whether the older man had noticed his little… predicament yet or not. There was no way he couldn't have noticed, right? He was standing right between Eren's legs…

"H-Heichou…. I…"

"Quiet, brat." Levi snapped, and the hand shot up from Eren's thigh to grip the bulge forming under the fabric. Eren gasped, his back arching off the table. "Hmm… this hard just from me touching your legs… your pants are filthy, by the way…" He retracted his hand, wiping it on his own pants. Eren bit his lip, looking up at the older man in anticipation. When Levi made no further move, he worked up the courage to speak. Despite being told not to question his superiors twice now, he had to ask.

"So… Heichou… wh-what exactly did you have in mind for me to do….? You know… to keep me from being bored…"

Levi sighed, looking down at Eren like he thought the kid was the dumbest piece of shit in all existence. "Actually… the exact thing I had in mind…" He stepped out from between Eren's legs, going back to where he'd been sitting before, doing paperwork. Those delicate fingers wrapped around the lip of the teacup and picked it up, holding it out above the fifteen year old, still sprawled back on the table.

"Go get me some more tea, Jaeger."

From that day on, Eren made sure to never speak back to Levi during cleaning, so as not to get another punishment.

* * *

Please be sure to fave/follow/review! I'll give you cookies if you do!


End file.
